The 46th Annual Scientific Meeting of the International Society for Experimental Hematology (ISEH) will be held at Goethe University in Frankfurt Germany from Aug 24-27, 2017. The scientific program includes the Presidential Symposium and plenary lectures featuring internationally renowned researchers, as well as oral and poster sessions presenting groundbreaking research selected from submitted abstracts. A great emphasis is placed on the attendance, presentation, and networking of new investigators. More than half of attendees in 2016 were trainees, offering these young investigators the opportunity to interact both with each other and with senior scientists. The leadership of ISEH, and the faculty of the ISEH annual meeting represent prestigious experts in the field, making this a truly unique and intimate meeting that simply isn?t available at other venues. The Scientific Program Committee takes great pride in assembling respected scientists as well as rising young investigators to present relevant content that continues in the ISEH tradition of scientific excellence. The 2017 scientific program features sessions in the following areas: hematopoietic stem cells (HSC)/lineage/differentiation; developmental hematopoiesis and embryonic stem cells; HSC niche; epigenetics/genomics; metabolism; cell and gene therapy; and hematopoietic dysregulation. We proactively foster the participation of young investigators and emerging leaders in the field by providing new investigator awards and travel grants, along with opportunities for networking with leading international researchers and career advising. Young Investigators have progressively become an even greater focus over the past few years, with multiple programs especially designed to enhance the experience for newer scientists while continuing to provide unparalleled science for senior investigators. In 2017, we are continuing our well-received pre- conference New Investigator Workshop, in which our future leaders get to know each other and review each others? work under the tutelage of several top investigators in the field. This workshop will give attendees an opportunity to present data and discuss their research and includes two career development seminars. The top poster presentations from this pre-meeting are chosen for oral presentation during the larger ISEH meeting The small size of the ISEH meeting ensures that young investigators hold a prominent place at the meeting, and makes this event more valuable to them and to the scientific community as a whole, especially when compared to the much larger and broader scientific events in the USA or other parts of the world. Overall, young investigators also have a considerably higher chance of being selected for an oral presentation, because they represent a significant percentage of attendees and the sessions are populated with many talks from abstract submissions.